lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Munchen
Munchen is a minor town that forms the capital of the small Kingdom of Valeria. The surface of the town is nothing special or redemiable with little more then sixty thousand people living in the city but it's true power lies in the caves and tunnels beneath it. The leading elite of the Empire rule from the caverns that exist beneath the town, and are completely protected by the nearly inpenetrable Magi Sheild surrounding the cavern of which these caves are called the Munchen Caves. The original creaters of this underground fortress have long been lost to the histories of the area, but in truth the fortress was the creation of the ancient Woses, and this is the site of their ancient capital that they abandoned during the Eternity Wars. Muchen was founded originally by the Woses as the first settlement of their people outside of Duenedain forest. The city became a massive center of their culture so powerful that they moved there as their capital. The fortress would survive much of the Eternity War by shielding itself behind the massive Eternity Shield of Magi, but eventually the Trolloc got inside using the entrance that now houses the Fortress of Valeria. The area would remain dormant for centuries until a tribe of Teutons came to the area and founded modern day Munchen, and the town would grow during the time of the Numenorians and became relatively large. The coming of House Zegers changed the area, and they took control of the town and came to dominate the area nearly completely. History Early History Muchen was founded originally by the Duenedain as the first settlement of their people outside of Duenedain forest. The city became a massive center of their culture so powerful that they moved there as their capital. The fortress would survive much of the Eternity War by shielding itself behind the massive Eternity Shield of Magi, but eventually the Trolloc got inside using the entrance that now houses the Fortress of Valeria. The area would remain dormant for centuries until a tribe of Teutons came to the area and founded modern day Munchen, and the town would grow during the time of the Numenorians and became relatively large. The coming of House Zegers changed the area, and they took control of the town and came to dominate the area nearly completely. War in Arnor Growth With the influx of gold into Valeria following their growth as a client state to The Empire the ruling group has finnaly seen the oppurtunity arise to fill the one hole in their position. That hole being the only way into their underground fortress beneath Munchen. To fill this hole the Valerians began constuction of Fort Valeria. With the weakness of Menchen believed to be in the process of being fixed the leadership under Scotty Zegers begin expanding the actual city of Munchen through emmigration from the surrounding region. Layout The city of Munchen is two different coversations. The first is the above ground city, and the second is the vast tunnels that lay underneath. The City The city iself is a normal city situated between two rivers. It is surrounded by a one ringed wall that covers it from any kind of attack that might come for Munche. This wall will not hold nor is meant to hold against a force of any kind of reasonable numbers. In the center of the city on the top of a hill sits the inner city, and it is here that the elite of Munchen live. The elites spend the majority of their time living in the tomes but they retain property in the inner city as well for no other reason then they can. The Tomes The Tomes are the true power of Munchen in that they consist of miles of tunnels, and fortifications. Within the tomes live a population of 2,200 people and these are the most loyal members of House Zegers as well as the most elite of its soilders. The size and scope of the tomes would be one thing but the truly dangerous part of the tomes is the fact that at its center is a devise created by something far too advanced to still be on the planet. The devise arrects an impenatrable shield around the Tome, and means that in order to enter the Tomes you must enter through only two gates of which can be only entered through a corrider fit for four men wide. That kind of close quarters means that number mean nothing and for this reason the caverns would be devestating to take for anykind of convential force. The only way to enter the Tomes except through these gates is through a large gap in the western side where there is a massive cavern that leads towards the entrance of the Fortress of Valeria. The Fortress of Valeria was originally contrsucted to close this gap, and for this reason it is the most heavily fortified position in the Kingdom above ground. Goverment As the seat of the Empire of Valeria this is the center of all Demographics Ethnicity Religion Category:City Category:City in Europe Category:Settlement in the Valerian Empire